Chavela
by FaerieQueen3
Summary: Chavela-the daughter who followed her heart and married against her father's wishes. How terribly appropriate.


**YO, I-AM-JANUS HERE :-D! I AM A NEW WRITER IN THIS ARCHIVE, SO LET'S SEE HOW THIS GOES, SHALL WE?  
><strong>

**HAIL TO 'Joelle8', 'I Swear On The Styx', 'Queen Alexandra's Birdwing' (formerly Alexandra), 'Ash Ninja', and 'Alex Almighty', "StarlightComet", "Lankyman" (formerly 003keyblader), and "PosiedonKidd". THESE ARE GOOD WRITERS, AND SOME ARE FRIENDS OF MINE. I RECOMMEND YOU READ THEIR STORIES...I'LL MAKE YOU AN OFFER YOU CAN'T REFUSE...  
><strong>

**GLORY TO GOD ON THE HIGHEST! (Yeah, that isn't ironic at all with the previous statement...Or the fact that I'm Catholic :-P)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It's just one of those things; like the criminal next door, the test you failed, that money you stole. Everyone knows, and yet when you ask, no one knows anything. It's something everyone whispers about, and yet no one dares to say aloud. Except in this case, it wasn't a piece of paper that would fade into the files and be forgotten before you were even supposed to know it happened at all. Because they're people, and people don't just go away.<p>

Neither do feelings.

According to everyone, they're wrong for each other, just plain wrong. But if they're so "wrong" for each other, why are they so happy? If they're so wrong for each other, then how is it that when you ask why, they only answer is, "They just _are_,".

Although in a way, that's true.

If you had told Clark Kent when he gazed at the face of his baby girl, the face that was so very _his_, and told him that she would one day fall in love with _that boy_...He would have ripped you apart, ruled be damned. If you had told Lex Luthor when he saw his son, his spitting image and smarter than any child had a right to be, that he would one day love _her_?_._..I doubt his reaction would have been different from Mr. Kent's.

In all logical terms, it shouldn't have gotten this far, they shouldn't have even met. However-as luck would have it-it did, _they _did, and it was set in stone from there.

They met when they were but eight years old, completely unaware of the fact that their schoolyard friendship was considered socially incorrect by all standing. Blissfully ignorant of the blatant disapproval of their parents, even teachers.

Then they got a bit older, and the started to notice the whispers, the poorly hidden stares and gestures obviously meant for them. But it still didn't matter, because at ten, friendship comes first.

Then they got a little older than that, and the whispering turned to gossiping as to the nature of their "relationship". No one bothered to hide the looks anymore, and the gestures were getting ruder and more obvious every year. But they brushed it off, because when you're both freaks at the fragile age of thirteen, you have to hold on to each other.

Then they turned seventeen, and the rumors became "ancient fact". She was labeled as rebel, too protected by her Father and using him as a form of rebellion. A very effective form. He was just the boy who was using her, "_Trying to learn something for that no good Father of his,"_ and the general census was that they would break off eventually and follow in their parents footsteps. But they didn't, because the whispers didn't matter, and they never would.

Because when you fall fatally in love with your best friend, nothing matters anymore.

_"How could you be so foolish!"_

His Father certainly doesn't approve, and neither does her's...Not at all.

_"You could jeopardize everything we've worked for! You don't know what his intentions are-"_

_"I love him!"  
><em>

_"He's one of them!"_

Superman's a wonderful Father, and Clark Kent's even better, but to see your daughter happy with your enemy's son is almost worse than seeing her unhappy. Lex Luthor however, never has been the paternal type.

_"How dare you do this! You ungrateful, stupid boy!"_

_"She is my match Father, I'm not going to leave her!"_

_"Then you're no son of mine!"_

Everyone knows, if you tell someone not to do something, it only spurs them on-telling your daughter not to marry the love of her life, for example. Laya Kent may be a the daughter of the "All American Boy Scout", but rebellion is just too delicious to deny-especially when you want it _so _badly.

They were wed the next month, and when Clark Kent was found in the watchtower, sobbing for his little girl...No one blamed him. Because they were mourning too. It was ridiculous really, acting as though she had been mutilated and killed when she had just gotten married.

Married to the wrong boy.

Maybe one day, the Justice League will be able to look at Saralynn Luthor, without that twinge of sadness in their eyes. Perhaps, father and son will be able to look each other in the eye again; maybe the Kents and the Luthors might find it in themselves to be happy for their children.

But that's a maybe for tomorrow, let's focus on the betrayal of today, hmm?

* * *

><p><strong>*slaps self* WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND THESE HOPELESSLY DEPRESSINGANGSTY/DRAMATIC ONE-SHOTS LATELY, HUH? I DEMAND THAT SOMEONE BEAT IT OUT OF ME! *gets attacked by a mob* THANKS GUYS!**

_**LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**I-AM-JANUS**_

_**N.C  
><strong>_


End file.
